


Too Close

by Technicandy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicandy/pseuds/Technicandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero told Trowa to follow his emotions, and so he gives into an urge he's been feeling for a while. Heero PoV, gratuitous smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Trowa was too close.

Heero wasn't quite sure what had happened, but one moment he'd been gathering the dishes from their meal to wash them in the trailer's tiny sink, then the next the dishes were on the floor and he'd found himself pressed against the table, Trowa's hands on either side of him and his gun pressed hard beneath the taller pilot's jaw.

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment, then Heero let out a small breath and eased the gun away, aware now that Trowa wasn't attacking him. Something was strange, oh yes, but it wasn't an attack. The moment the soft sound of his gun hitting the table filled the cramped little room, Trowa relaxed marginally, though he didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, voice hard. To the untrained ear he sounded angry, and he supposed on some level he was, though that had more to do with being startled than anything. Trowa had never behaved like this before.

The auburn haired teen was quiet for a few long moments, eyes still fixed on Heero. "I'm not sure," he admitted, almost more to himself.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as Heero's lips pressed together, uncertainty gnawing at him. He wanted to say something, to ask again what he was doing, though logic told him that simply repeating the same query over again wasn't likely to gain him a more satisfactory answer. Silence stretched between them, and Heero found himself wishing desperately for Trowa to either explain himself or let Heero go. He was about two seconds from moving the taller pilot himself when Trowa finally spoke up.

"You said...to follow my emotions, right?" he said, voice as soft as ever, but with a strange tension to it that Heero had never heard before.

Heero gave a small nod, his tongue flicking lightly over his lips to wet them, feeling as though that strange tension was somehow managing to ooze over to him. Trowa's eyes moved down  and Heero wondered what he was staring at. Then Trowa was moving closer still, so close that his features slipped out of focus, and Heero felt something warm and soft cover his mouth. There was an achingly long moment where the dark haired teen just blinked stupidly and wondered what in the blazes Trowa was doing before something clicked for him.

A kiss. This was a kiss.

Wait.

Why was Trowa Barton kissing him?

The sensation certainly wasn't unpleasant--quite the opposite, really. Trowa's lips were smooth and warm against his own, and he was moving them slowly in a way that was...well, it was nice, he thought. That still left the question of why, however, and Heero was having some trouble coming up with an answer.

Before he could give it much thought, Trowa was pulling back, an expression on his face like hurt and Heero realized that perhaps just standing there while being kissed was not the appropriate way to reciprocate. Assuming he wanted to reciprocate of course. He barely took a moment to consider it before he leaned forward and pressed their lips firmly together again. It...had felt good. He didn't want it to stop yet. The sturdy pilot didn't let himself think beyond that as he watched Trowa's eyes, unfocused as his proximity made them, give a surprised blink, then widen slightly as Heero moved his lips, clumsily trying to echo what the other had been doing to him moments before. A second or two passed before those eyes slipped closed and the pressure on Heero's mouth increased. This was better when they were both moving, he thought dazedly, his own eyes slowly sliding shut as well. One of Trowa's hands lifted after a while to thread through Heero's hair and he found himself leaning into it.

After a few breathless moments (or minutes? Heero wasn't sure...), Trowa pulled back and stared the shorter pilot down, as if looking for something. Blue eyes stared back dazedly, Heero's lips slightly parted to let in breath that was a little heavier than normal. Heero also noted that his pulse was elevated, and wondered a little at it. It wasn't as if kissing was a strenuous activity, but here he was, his heart hammering and his breath uneven. Perhaps kissing caused a similar reaction to an adrenaline rush? He licked his tingling lips as he considered this possibility and it was as if someone had thrown a switch for Trowa.

Suddenly the taller pilot was kissing him again--no, not just kissing this time. It was as if Trowa was trying to devour him. Trowa pressed hard against him, his tongue sliding out at the same moment to push into Heero's mouth. He gave a slight start at the strange, but very, very nice feeling of that tongue sliding over his teeth then wrapping around his own, then got lost as his hips were pinned to the table and he could feel every inch of Trowa's body pressed against his own. The feeling was almost overwhelming and he found himself gripping the taller boy's shoulders tightly, his heart pounding like he was in the middle of a battle.

One of Trowa's hands slid into his hair and gripped it lightly while the other slid up the back of his shirt. There were still a few bandages in the way, but that hand skimmed over them to find patches of skin, making Heero arch a little. Teeth scraped over his bottom lip and his eyes opened for a moment to find that what he could see of Trowa's face was flushed, and he could feel the way his breath was shuddering. They were leaning backwards, he noted as his eyes closed again, feeling Trowa's hair brushing his cheek and ear while they kissed.

Trowa's hips rocked then, forcing an involuntary grunt from Heero as sensation, hot and intense, shot up his spine. The taller boy repeated the movement and Heero clutched at him tighter, gasping softly against his lips as he tried to get a hold of himself. This sensation--Heero knew it. He'd rarely experienced it, on early mornings after restless sleep, but he knew what it was. Sexual arousal. Yes, he thought as his foggy brain connected the dots. People often kissed before sex, right? So...that meant that Trowa wanted to have sex with him?

As if in answer Trowa's lips abruptly left his own to drag down along his jaw and suck at his neck in a way that Heero found most agreeable indeed. And he was still moving his hips, steadily rocking them against Heero's, making it very hard to form much thought beyond dazedly wondering at the entire situation. Training told Heero that he should probably stop this before it went much further. After all, this was war and unnecessary emotional attachments were dangerous...but then again, perhaps it was too late for that if they were already doing this? Either way, he ignored the voice in the back of his mind barking orders and found himself lifted up onto the table so that Trowa could reach his throat better, both of them panting harshly.

"Is this sex?" the dark haired pilot found himself asking, sounding as hazy as he felt as Trowa bit down on his skin and then-- _sucked_ the pain away, leaving only hot tingling behind.

The taller boy paused for a few long moments, letting Heero cool down and regain a little bit of logical thought. "No..." he heard that soft voice say, and couldn't help a shiver as his breath washed over the still wet patch of skin he'd just been molesting so expertly. "...Do you want it to be?"

Trowa sounded an odd mixture of aroused and nervous, but mostly Heero heard the husk in his voice and it made his insides squirm pleasantly. "Does it all feel like this?" he asked, his own voice as gruff and formal as always, but with a breathlessness that Heero had never heard from himself before.

"Does it feel good to you?" Trowa countered, the hand that had been on Heero's back sliding around to his stomach and up to his chest, making his abs clench lightly as it almost tickled.

He didn't have to think about that one, nodding firmly as he stared up into those green eyes, surprised to find both visible. He must've pushed his hand into Trowa's hair at some point, he thought vaguely, noticing how mussed it was, looking like it had been shoved back from his face and only about half of it had fallen back. Seeing the other boy so disheveled made Heero's stomach give that odd little squirm again and he swallowed hard.

"I would like to have sex with you."

The words surprised both of them, tumbling out of Heero's mouth before he could really give them proper consideration. It was the same as when he should have killed Relena, but didn't. Some part of him knew that in this, he had to ignore his mission parameters and do as he'd told Trowa--follow his emotions. And right now both his emotions and his body were screaming at him that the pause in kissing and rubbing was not what they wanted at all.

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked, and Heero found himself staring at the taller boy's mouth as he spoke, and he nodded again, forcing his gaze back up to Trowa's eyes.

Trowa seemed to take him at his word and leaned forward to kiss him again. It was slower this time, but no less hungry, lips and tongue sliding against his own until he didn't have the brain power to think about anything else. Well, except perhaps the hands sliding up his shirt, tugging at it until he realized that he needed to lift his arms so it could come off. They also had to stop kissing for a moment, but Trowa's shirt came off as well and Heero found he didn't mind so much.

He'd always admired the young acrobat's physique, but looking at it in this context he found a whole new appreciation for it and reached a hand out to smooth his fingers over Trowa's skin, finding it warm under his touch. He felt the other boy shiver and looked up to find him watching Heero's hand. He moved it in a slow caress, feeling the lean muscles of Trowa's stomach and chest, noting with interest that he twitched a little when he rubbed over a nipple. Remembering how nice it had felt when the other had kissed his neck, he leaned forward to do the same, brushing his lips over Trowa's racing pulse and glancing up at the sound that came from the taller boy. Feeling warm breath shift his hair, he parted his lips and sucked the skin gently, then bit down. Trowa stiffened at the pain and he wondered for a moment if he'd bitten too hard, but then he smoothed his tongue over it and a low groan sounded into his ear.

As Heero continued to suck and kiss, Trowa's hands resumed their exploration, venturing lower now to smooth up his thighs and over his hips...then over his groin, which made Heero shudder and lift his head to find Trowa's lips once more, hips bucking into that hand while their tongues tangled together. The feeling of that hand rubbing over him, squeezing him--it was exquisite, better than just rubbing against each other, though that admittedly had a different kind of appeal. He was just reaching out to return the favor when Trowa pulled back again, this time to fumble at the hem of Heero's shorts, doing his best to yank them down without disturbing any of his still-healing injuries. Bracing his weight on his hands, Heero lifted his hips to make the process a little easier and felt goosebumps rise as the cool air of the trailer hit skin that was most definitely overheated. His shorts caught on his shoes on the way down, so he kicked them off, leaving him nude save for his socks. And Trowa was staring at him like he wanted to eat him, which really didn't bother Heero as much as he felt it ought to.

He let Trowa get a good eyeful, resisting the urge to look down to where he knew his erection was laying swollen and warm against his belly. He did, however, reach out after a moment to tug at the other boy's jeans, reminding him that they both probably ought to be naked for this. Whatever this included. As that thought came to Heero, he realized that he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed--when it came to sex education during his training, he'd simply been told to avoid it unless it was absolutely necessary. Still, his finger slid along the waist of Trowa's jeans to where they were fastened and he hooked the digit beneath the slightly coarse fabric, this time popping the button free when he tugged. Regardless of his lack of knowledge, Heero still wanted to continue. He'd always been good at 'winging it', despite what some of the other pilots might think of him. Obsessive planning and preparation were good when time allowed, but he'd also been trained to adjust to unexpected factors in missions, so he just treated this no differently. He would attain knowledge from his partner and implement it as he saw fit.

Trowa finally seemed to get the hint and stepped back a little to finish what Heero had started, his zipper sounding loud in the otherwise quiet trailer. Heero couldn't help but stare as he slid his jeans and underwear down. The swell of his erection caught for a moment on the elastic of his underwear, stretching the fabric until it abruptly popped free, bobbing slightly in the open air. Heero felt an unexpected rush of heat at the sight and stared at the curved cock in front of him, watching it sway and dip as Trowa finished taking his pants off, kicking them aside. It wasn't just his cock though, he thought, admiring the sharp raise of hip bones and the tight stomach that led down to a nest of brunette curls and slender, toned legs. Trowa took very good care of himself, he thought, looking up when he felt fingers on his jaw. He was ready this time when Trowa kissed him, responding eagerly and feeling a new rush of excitement when Trowa pressed their bodies together once more and there was enough skin to skin contact to make him almost dizzy. And then there was Trowa's cock rubbing against his own and he let out another little involuntary grunt of pleasure as he rocked up to meet the steady roll of the other boy's hips.

He was just finding the proper rhythm when Trowa stopped again and Heero gave a little growl of irritation, nearly pulling him back by force when he noticed that the other boy was reaching up into the cabinet above them. Curiosity stayed his impatience as he waited to see what he was doing. There was some shuffling around and he stretched in a way that made his chest and stomach tighten nicely before he dipped back down, a bottle of yellowish liquid in his hand.

Heero blinked, then tilted his head. "Olive oil?"

A faint hint of color sprang up on Trowa's cheeks and Heero found he rather liked how it looked. "It, uh...I don't have anything else," broad shoulders rose and fell in a light shrug and Trowa opened the bottle.

"For what?" Heero asked, blunt as always and curious.

The color darkened faintly and Trowa was quiet for a few moments, apparently not having anticipated having to explain something. His eyes flicked down to where muscular legs rested casually on either side of his hips. The position seemed natural to Heero, since he was the one seated on the table and therefore more able to part his legs to allow them to get more contact. He felt fingers on his inner thigh and watched them intently as they moved steadily up, caressing lightly over his balls, then dipping back behind them. The stretch of skin behind them proved sensitive enough to make Heero's breath hitch, then the fingers went lower still and rubbed against puckered skin. "For this," Trowa said, voice a bit softer, but with that dark edge to it that made Heero's eyes fly up to his face.

Something clicked into place after a moment as he realized that this was how two men had sex. "There?" he asked anyways, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Where else would it be?"

Well, it was hard to argue that logic. All the same, Heero had been examined there plenty of times during physicals and from what he recalled the sensation hadn’t exactly been a pleasant one. It was hard to connect to the pleasure he’d been feeling up until this point…but he did trust Trowa, so after a long moment, he gave a small, stiff nod and relaxed a little, parting his legs in silent offering.

Trowa seemed surprised by him giving in so easily, though Heero couldn’t really fathom why. It didn’t occur to him that being dominant or submissive in a sexual situation was assumed to reflect on an individual, so naturally he didn’t think of asking to be the one doing the penetrating. That and Trowa had been leading this encounter thus far, so why not here as well?

Green eyes stared down at him for a moment, then Trowa seemed to give a mental shrug and reached out for the bottle of oil, pouring some of the semi-viscous fluid over his fingers. This he rubbed between Heero’s legs, making him grimace at the slickness. One more dousing with oil, and those fingers were dipping back behind his balls again. Trowa started with just rubbing over the puckered skin, fingers moving in slow, steady circles that Heero found surprisingly pleasant, particularly when said fingers would venture up to rub over the deliciously sensitive skin that stretched between his balls and anus. He was just beginning to relax into the stimulation when a long finger abruptly slipped inside of him. He couldn’t help but tense, hissing softly at the familiar burning ache that he remembered from his examinations. No, definitely not pleasant, he thought, gritting his teeth. Feeling Trowa’s non-oily hand sliding through his hair, he looked up to find the other boy watching him.

“Relax,” Trowa said softly, keeping his finger still for the moment. “It will hurt less.”

Heero simply nodded again and did his best to obey the order. It helped when Trowa kissed him again, though he still grunted in discomfort when that cursed finger began moving again, sliding slowly in and out of him. To his surprise, the burning soon began to fade, though the ache was more stubborn. Then came a second finger and the process started all over again. Trowa noticed that kissing was apparently not enough to make Heero relax, so as he spread his fingers apart, he leaned down to take the sturdy boy’s wilted erection between his lips. Even though he’d watched Trowa bend, Heero was still surprised when he actually put his mouth there, and gasped faintly when he began to suck. That—that was definitely a much more pleasant sensation, and he couldn’t stop a low groan as the pleasure of that hot mouth clashed with the discomfort of having muscles stretched that had never experienced something going the wrong way down  what had been up until this point a one way street. The mouth won out though, and somehow Heero found himself laying back on the table and panting harshly as a third finger slid into him and Trowa’s tongue slid over his balls in a way that made them tighten almost painfully.

Trowa stopped then, and lifted up a bit to see Heero’s face, fingers still moving steadily within him. “Does it still hurt?” he asked, and that husk was back in his voice, his eyes dark with arousal as he looked at the other pilot.

Heero looked back up at him as he took stock of himself. Even without the counterbalance of Trowa’s mouth, he could say that no, the fingers inside him weren’t particularly unpleasant anymore. There was still a bit of an ache in his muscles…but somehow it didn’t seem like such a bad ache. He blinked and licked his lips, realizing he’d been biting one of them rather hard as it was now swollen. Or had Trowa done that? Either way, he shook his head. “Negative.”

Wide lips curved up slightly and Trowa pushed his fingers a little deeper, curling them slightly and rotating them in a slow circle that caused a very unusual sensation indeed. Heero’s brows furrowed as he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing. Before he could get more than a syllable out, however, something hot shot up his spine and he gasped instead, his hips giving an involuntary jerk. “There,” Trowa said softly, eyes still fixed intently on Heero’s face.

“Wh-what--?” he started, then shuddered as Trowa did whatever he’d done again, drawing a ragged sound from the shorter pilot.

“Prostate gland,” Trowa said simply, spreading his fingers apart to stretch the muscle as much as he could. “Is it good?” he pressed that spot again.

This time Heero groaned, thighs flexing on either side of Trowa’s hips. “Yes,” he said, voice rough and heated.

The digits slipped out of him and Heero watched as Trowa smoothed them over his cock, slicking himself. He seemed to debate for a moment, then got a little more oil and stroked himself again, head falling back for a moment as he enjoyed the sensation. Heero simply watched and swallowed, finding the sight far more erotic than he would have thought. He would like to watch Trowa masturbate, he thought,  his own cock giving a small twitch of arousal when he saw the other swipe a thumb over the flushed head of his dick.

Then Trowa was leaning over him and he looked up to see green eyes up close for a moment before they were kissing. He felt a pressure at his now sensitive and somewhat tender entrance and he nearly pulled away, but Trowa bit his lip to keep him there, sucking on he abused flesh as he pushed forward. The burn was back and he reached up to clutch Trowa’s shoulders, breathing hard into his mouth. With a small pop, the head slid in and they both gasped. Trowa’s breath was shuddering now, Heero noted distractedly as the other boy rocked his hips, slowly sinking deeper and deeper. Going in was better than going out, he thought, his head falling back when Trowa let his lips go. He let his eyes fall closed, brows knitting together as Trowa kissed his throat breathlessly, rocking steadily forward until at last he felt warm, velvety skin press against his ass and he realized it was the other boy’s balls. His inner muscles twitched a little at the thought, and Trowa let out a sound like he’d tried to gasp and groan at the same time, pressing his face against Heero’s neck.

Heero bit back a sound of his own when Trowa drew slowly back, then abruptly snapped his hips forward again, burying himself in Heero’s body, making him clench again, though this time the taller boy was ready for it. “Yes—“ he bit out, and repeated the movement, not seeming to mind when Heero dug blunt nails into his skin, trying to decide if the somewhat painful sensation was unpleasant or not.

“Lift your legs higher,” Trowa panted against his neck, hands sliding down his sides to shift his hips, leaving a slick trail on one side of his body.

Heero obliged, bending his knees and angling his hips upward slightly, and this time when Trowa snapped his hips forward, he could barely bite back a surprised, strangled sound of pleasure. “There,” 03 said again with a smile in his voice.

Keeping one hand on Heero’s hips to hold him more or less at that angle, Trowa began to move at a steadier pace. Thankfully he didn’t hit that spot with every thrust or this would have been over very quickly, but he hit it just often enough to leave Heero utterly lost in the sensation, head thrown back as he gasped for breath. Trowa was biting him again too, the sharp pains penetrating through the flood of pleasure in his brain to make him twitch, some part of him realizing that the mix of the two made everything more intense. He didn’t even realize he’d been sliding along the table until abruptly Trowa paused and pulled him back, making him open his eyes to look up at the other. This time they stayed open, watching the almost dazed expression on Trowa’s face as he moved, eyes half closed, lips parted and just as swollen as Heero’s.

Curiously, he loosened one of his hands from its death grip on 03’s shoulders, sliding it down his chest as they stared at each other. He could feel muscles shifting beneath skin as his fingers wandered lower, feeling his stomach flexing with every rough forward movement. He became aware of the sound of their skin slapping together, the sound obscene in a way that made him scratch lightly over Trowa’s hip. The taller pilot shuddered and squeezed his own hip lightly. He’d liked that. Heero’s fingers wandered lower still, forcing him to sit up a little, his impressive physique allowing him to hold the half-sit-up with relative ease, even through the steady flood of pleasure inside him. After letting his fingers search for a moment, he found his goal, letting his hand move with Trowa’s hips, he felt the base of his cock, felt it sliding in and out of him, forcing his fingers to brush rhythmically against his own flesh, sending an unexpected thrill through him that was apparently echoed in the other as Trowa let out a low, heated moan.

He could feel something building below his stomach and his breathing grew steadily more ragged. He was reaching—something, feeling as though he were going to explode. Something in his face must have given him away because Trowa’s hand was suddenly on his cock, still slick with oil, pumping him hard and fast. A few achingly exquisite moments passed, then Heero fell back once more, groaning desperately as he came, sticky white cum splattering over his stomach and Trowa’s fist. Trowa’s rhythm faltered as he watched and he gripped Heero’s hips tightly, nevermind the goopy mess on one of his hands, abruptly pounding into him harder and faster than ever until at last he stiffened and let out a desperate cry. Heero felt him swell with each pulse of semen inside him and decided that while initially uncomfortable, he liked sex very much.

Trowa slumped atop him a few moments later, panting hard and not seeming to care at all about the mess they’d made. Heero did a little bit, but not so much that he felt like moving right at that moment. He looped his arms lazily around Trowa’s waist and relaxed, slowly catching his breath with the other boy. He felt warm lips brushing lazily against his throat as Trowa murmured something in a language he didn’t recognize. It sounded nice though, so he lifted a hand to slide it through soft (albeit slightly sweaty) hair, resting his fingers at the nape of Trowa’s neck, feeling like he was floating.

Eventually though, reality started to seep back in and he became aware of the hard edge of the table digging into the backs of his thighs, of one of his socks nearly falling off, leaving it bunched uncomfortably around his ankle and heel—and of course, of the fluids now trying to glue his skin to Trowa’s. He gave a small grunt and gently nudged Trowa, who groaned softly but lifted up nonetheless. Both made a face at the smeared mixture of oil and semen on their chests and bellies, and Heero let out a soft hiss when Trowa pulled out of him, finding himself unpleasantly tender in the wake of the somewhat rough penetration. Still, even with the various discomforts, he would have gladly done it again, and when he scooted off the table to stand on legs that were unexpectedly shaky, he pulled Trowa close and kissed him again. 03 seemed surprised but pleased by the gesture and returned it. It was softer this time, Heero noted, and lifted a hand to cradle Trowa’s jaw lightly.

“I enjoyed that,” he said when they parted, looking up into Trowa’s eyes. “I would like to do it again sometime.”

Trowa gave a rare honest smile and leaned his forehead against Heero’s for a moment. “I would too,” he said, then stepped back and bent to gather their clothes. “But first, a shower…join me?”

Heero returned the smile with an equally rare one of his own and nodded.


End file.
